The Snow Globe Project
by Torches
Summary: Clare hates Toronto. So with graduation around the corner and a perfect college awaiting her, she can't wait to get up and go. But a certain problem may keep her from leaving.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo here is The Snow Globe Project! I am going to take more time on this, because I felt as if I were rushing on Driskill. Meaning that updates will be less frequent.**

**Here is Chappy Uno!**

Chapter One

_I just want to disappear  
-__Houdini by Foster the People_

_Yesterday I had gotten my acceptance letter from The University of Arizona. I can't believe it, it is finally official! In just two weeks, I will be on my way to becoming an author. In just two weeks, I will leave this Canadian town for Arizona. In just _two weeks_, I will be free._

"Clare, hurry up!" Owen yelled impatiently from downstairs.

I groaned and shut my laptop, "I'm coming! Just hold on!"

With Mom and Dad both working crazy shifts, I have to drive my little brother Owen to and from school and other activities. He isn't much of hassle; it was the routine that was tiring.

I snatched my denim jacket that was slung across my desk chair and grabbed my backpack that slumped against the nearby wall. I then jogged downstairs to see Owen was already by the door and shaking his leg impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, opening the door and pushing him outside. It was still slightly chilly outside though it was almost summer.

"I have a football game! Mom and Dad are going to be there." Owen stated, as if it were obvious. The thirteen-year-old hopped into the black, beat-up van and I followed. "They are?" I felt a little guilty by sounding surprised. It wasn't their fault they were working so much. They were trying.

I started the car and headed towards Owen's school.

"Yeah, Dad promised."

I really hope they were going to go. They promised a lot of things that they couldn't follow through on lately.

"Okay, but remember, you have my number if you need me." I reminded him, turning on the radio. I smiled when I realized they were playing Houdini by Foster the People; a perfect start to a Friday.

Owen sighed, obviously irritated with me, "They are coming."

I put my hands up in defense, "Never said they weren't." Though I did imply it.

Owen didn't reply. He just looked out his window.

I felt a little bad about what I said, but that was life. Sometimes things didn't go the way you wanted them to.

I pulled in to Owen's school and dropped him off. Then I headed to none other than Degrassi. The place I hated so much along with Toronto itself.

Degrassi is all about drama. You can't trust anyone. Luckily, I kept to myself all the while I've lived here. I avoided drama, boys, and potential friends. I'm not antisocial; I just don't like the people here. Of course when I go to Arizona, I will try to make friends and maybe even get a boyfriend, but I will not waste my time with the people of Degrassi.

I pulled into the school parking lot and turned the car off. I leaned back against my seat and took a deep breath before opening the car door. _Just two more weeks._

…

I sat silently on the far side of the classroom near the window, listening to the conversations of the ones surrounding me. All of them were about somebody they either liked or hated.

Finally Miss Dawes walked in, glaring at the class when they kept talking. "The bell has already rung!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. She peered at everyone over her glasses, reminding me of a waiting vulture.

Everyone in the classroom fell silent. They all looked back up at her, looking slightly annoyed that she interrupted them.

"Okay," She began, walking to her desk and leaning against it. "Since school is almost out, I am giving you free time to go clean out your lockers and such. So go." She finished, motioning us out.

The whole class hissed a 'yes' as they made their way out towards their lockers. It was their chance to socialize.

Before I walked out, Miss Dawes stopped me. "So, did we hear anything from Arizona?" She asked, smiling slyly. Miss Dawes is always telling me how talented I am when it comes to writing. She was the one who suggested The University of Arizona. She is probably the only one at Degrassi I don't hate.

"I got the acceptance letter yesterday." I said, trying to control the grin that was forming. Miss Dawes faced opened with pure excitement, "Oh Clare that is wonderful!" I nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Please, that was an understatement. It was all I could do to not run to Arizona at this very moment.

…

I made my way down to my locker. I looked out the windows that I passed and noticed it was raining. It was almost nice, the way the halls were lit and the way the outside world was a dark blue. It was probably the most comfortable I had ever been in this school.

Once I made it to my locker I began sorting and making piles of trash and things I didn't need. I was kind of in a daze as I did this, so I was surprised when I was rammed into my locker.

I spun around, my eyes set into a glare, ready to yell at whoever ran into me. It was a boy about my age. I had seen him around before. We shared Miss Dawes' class. He had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He was always dressed in black. His name was Eli, though people called him 'Emo Boy' and 'Dr. Doom'. He was always making snide comments and giving people sarcastic smirks. Just like the one he was giving me now.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, picking up a piece of paper I dropped.

Eli chuckled and shook his head, "No, it was an accident. Sorry." He looked at me as if I humored him. We stood there for a while. I kept my glare steady, hardly blinking. And, finally, he walked away, quietly laughing to himself.

"Ass." I mumbled, turning back to my locker.

…

Owen's game was cancelled because of the rain, so I was on my way to pick him up from the Jr. High.

The radio drowned out the tapping of the rain. I slung the camera strap around my finger with my free hand, humming to the radio. (I brought the camera to film Owen's game, just in case Mom or Dad couldn't make it. I've had to do this many times, unfortunately.)

A boom of thunder rolled above me, followed by a quick flash of lightening. I just wanted to get home and watch TV. This was the perfect day to do so.

I was close to Owen's school when the rain completely stopped. But it was odd, one minute it was raining really hard, then it stops; like if I went under a bridge. And radio stopped the exact same time the rain did.

I was too busy trying to fix my radio that I almost bumped into the car parked in front of me. Why was he parked in the middle of the street? Then I realized there was a whole line of cars in front of me that were parked. People were getting out of their cars and were running to the beginning of the line.

Curious, I got out also and followed.

Ahead, I could see a car that was smoking. A person was dragging someone out of the car. It was just a wreck. Why were people getting out of their cars for this?

I found out once I got closer. The car looked like it ran into something head on, but nothing was there.

An ambulance zoomed past me, its sirens yelling.

I was close enough to the wreck now to see how bad it was. The whole front of the car was demolished, as if the person drove full speed into something. But where was that something?

I heard one of the paramedics asking an onlooker, "Did you see what happened?"

The woman shook her head, "All I saw was the wreck. I didn't see what he hit."

The paramedic nodded and wrote it down, "Thank you for your time."

A man got back in his car and was driving off. But before he passed the wreck, the car bumped into something.

Everyone paused and turned towards the car. The man tried going again, but something was blocking him. He got out and walked to the front of the car, scratching his head in thought. He shifted his weight and then he jumped, "Whoa!"

"Sir, are you okay?" One of the paramedics asked, advancing towards him.

The man ignored him and put his hand out in front of him. "Oh my God!" he yelled. He put both hands in front of him and moved them around.

"Sir?" The paramedic asked again. "Get over here!" The man yelled, motioning the paramedic over. When he got there, he put his hands out also. He gasped and jumped back.

Confused, people walked over to the man and put their hands out and each of them jumping back in fear.

What was going on?

I walked over to where everyone stood and put my hands out.

I gasped when my hands came in contact with a wall.

**Say whuuut? lol, anyway, reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got an awesome response! I was getting all these alerts and favorites. You guys rock, here is Chappy Dos.**

Chapter Two

_I started running but there's  
nowhere to run to.  
__-How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty_

One fourth of Toronto is trapped under an impenetrable bubble.

Owen is safe, and I am stuck. Owen's school is in the nicer part of Toronto, while Degrassi is in the district where crimes and drugs are the norm. This is the area that is trapped. This is the area that you didn't want to be in under these circumstances.

As soon as the wall was discovered, everyone noticed other things. There was no cell service, no radio transmit ion, no power.

The principal of Degrassi, Mr. Simpson, quickly took charge and called for the whole town for a meeting at the front steps of Degrassi.

As I guessed, a lot of people didn't show up. They were too busy cowering in their homes.

I, on the other hand, went; along with about 60 other people.

So here I was, sitting in a fold out chair facing the front steps of Degrassi, in the very back, scared out of my wits, and waiting for Mr. Simpson.

I looked at the others around me. A few from school were here, along with a few more familiar faces. I wonder where Miss Dawes was.

Some people were looking above them at the cloudy sky. Somewhere up there was the very top of the bubble we were trapped under. Like a fly under a glass.

Cops were swarming about the town. They were constantly driving up and down the streets, making sure no one went rogue.

A slight breeze blew over the small crowd. Where was that coming from? Maybe wind could pass through the walls.

Finally, Mr. Simpson walked onto the front steps of Degrassi, facing us. Everyone waited silently.

"As we all already know, the whole Degrassi area is trapped under this, uh, bubble. No one knows why or how, but people on the outside are contacting the government and alerting them. But until this matter is resolved, we need to keep calm. If we stay levelheaded, then this whole thing should go over smoothly."

Someone behind me scoffed.

I turned around and saw that it was Eli from school who did it.

"What?" I asked, questioning his action. Eli rolled his eyes, "He expects this area to stay levelheaded? Clare, you and I both know how this will end."

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I already knew what he meant.

Eli shrugged, "I give it a few days. Then people will lose it. Run while you can, Clare." And with that, he stood up and left.

I turned back around, not really listening to Simpson. Why was Eli warning me? But Eli was right; this whole place will be loon city by Friday. I had lived long enough in this area to be sure.

I got up and got in my black 'hippie' van- as Owen calls it- and drove home as fast as the cops would let me.

…

I ran inside, and flew up the stairs. I had to leave. We lived in one of the worst neighborhoods in the Degrassi area.

I went my room and grabbed a medium sized duffle bag. I stuffed it with clothes, my brush, tooth brush, and mouth wash.

I ran into my parent's room and saw my dad's shot gun propped against the closet. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder.

I didn't want to be here if things got crazy….. _if_ things go crazy. I just needed to be prepared.

With duffel in hand and my dad's shotgun hanging on my shoulder, I grabbed my backpack and went to the kitchen. There, I filled it with water bottles and canned foods.

Luckily, my family always kept a never ending supply of water and canned foods. Not for survival reasons, we just drank a lot of water and….. well I'm not sure why we had so many canned foods.

After my backpack filled its maximum, I went back to my duffel and filled it with my families' prized possessions. Just case our house got broken into. But then I had to remember that cops are everywhere, we will probably be fine. But better safe than sorry, right?

I decided I would stay in my car until this whole thing is over. Yes, as stupid as that sounds. But my van was spacious in the back and if I needed to get away, I could do so easily. I am an extremely paranoid person.

So that was what I did. I laid a sleeping bag and bags in the back of the van. I drove over to Degrassi parking lot and just sat there, unsure of what to do now. I sighed, I was paranoid. My house is probably fine. But I couldn't bring myself to drive back. So I just sat here, not sure what I was waiting for.

**Yep, a little rushed, but I actually liked this chapter a little. Okay so the more reviews I get the faster I will update! So please? Just a simple review saying UPDATE will do, just takes a little time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update! I have to be in a 'writing mode'. And it was really discouraging when I accidentally DELETED my work. *Sigh* so sorry for grammar and such. This one is going to be shorter than usual. **

**XX -Torches**

Chapter Three

_Right before my eyes,  
I saw the whole world lose control  
The whole world lost control  
Before my eyes  
__-Right Before My Eyes by Cage the Elephant_

Dead leaves swirled as a spring breeze swept through the trees. Some of the leaves caught in my hair, and I spent the time picking them out, listening to the distant yells from nearby alleys.

I was safe here in the woods behind Degrassi High School. No one comes by here, because there isn't a reason to.

Eli was right, people _did_ go crazy, and it has only been a week! Just two days after the whole 'bubble' thing, people already over threw the police and are running about the town. It was so….. _primitive. _

I was glad my family was okay. My parents worked in downtown Toronto, so they were a good ten miles away from here. So hopefully they picked Owen up from school.

I wanted a shower so badly. Apparently, along with all the electricity, 'the bubble' shut the water off too. Could this get any worse?

So here I sat, leaning against my van, looking into the vast expanse of trees. Maybe I could look around? I had nothing better to do.

So that's what I did. I straightened up and began my trek to nothing, making sure to keep my van in sight.

As I walked, I kept looking up at the roof of the bubble. It reminded me of force fields you would see on TV; how you could see a blue energy rippling down.

I felt something cold and wet fill my shoe. Startled, I looked down to realize I had stepped in a stream. I bent down and studied the small, orange fish, wriggling their way against rocks and plants.

I stayed in that crouched position for a while, twirling my finger in the shallow water.

My legs began to cramp, so I stood up and stretched. Day was fading and I needed to head back to the van and heat up a can of green beans.

I turned back around and gasped when my eyes came in contact with a pair of cold, icy blue ones. I didn't have time to react, because just then, a dirty, calloused hand covered my mouth and a cold blade came in contact with my neck.

…

I sat ridged in the back of the red truck. My wrists and ankles were bound and my mouth gagged. What. The. Hell?

In this time, I was able to study them.

The one who I saw was driving. He was long and lanky with milky brown hair. The one in the passenger seat was tall and well built. He had black hair and kept sending me glares through the rear view mirror.

I turned my attention to the passing outside world. Abandoned police cars were strewn around the town as if a giant toddler had picked them up and dropped them.

There were people fighting, breaking into stores, and some just stood there, looking at the ground. It has only been a week! It looks as if The Hunger Games mixed with Falling Skies threw up.

We passed the police station and people stood at the sides of the road, just randomly throwing cans at the car.

I leaned back against the seat. Where the hell did Degrassi go?

**Okay, not really happy with it, but I promise chapters will get longer and better! **

**Reveiws? **

**XX -Torches**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeY! Sorry for the wait, but I am finally in a writing mode so let's continue shall we? **

**P.S. So I use this site for my rough drafts and stuff, so if you see a similar story on fictionpress by the user Torches: IT IS NOT COPIED, it is a FINAL COPY.**

**Oh and about last year, do you remember a story called 2999? Doubt it, but it had a lot of reviews. Well I am the same author that wrote that. I think my name was waterbottle1 or something. Well I am bringing the 2999 trilogy back and it will be slightly different and better written, considering I kind of grown as a writer. So yes, 2999 will be back soon!**

Chapter Three

_We're the keepers,  
While we sleep in America.  
Our house is burning down,  
Our house is burning…...  
__-The Keepers by Santigold_

As the ride continued, I was able to realize how scared I actually was. What if they tortured me? What if they killed me? What if I was just over thinking this?

I tried calming myself down, but once the car stopped I felt terrified all over again. I noticed that we stopped in front of Rile's Rice Factory. A factory; how clique.

"Drew, get her to Fitz, I'm going to park the truck." The boy with the icy stare commanded the one in the passenger seat.

The buff boy nodded and walked around to my door, opened it, and took the rope that held my ankles off and dragged me out by the rope that tightly held my wrists. I hissed in pain as he yanked me along, but his grip only got tighter as we walked.

Behind me, I could hear the truck leave to who-knows-where.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. I couldn't make a sound anyway; I was terrified to the point where I was nauseated. That and my mouth was gagged.

We walked through the wide, but guarded parking lot. A tall chain linked fence surrounded the parking lot and haggard looking people stood behind it yelling and crying. Some were attempting to climb over the fence, but were shot down by guards dressed in black t-shirts and jeans- like the driver and Drew.

I gaped at how easily they could kill these people! They did it without flinching. How?

"Consider yourself lucky." Drew whispered in my ear. The way he said it made me feel uneasy.

We finally made it through the parking lot and walked through an opened garage door. Inside, it was wide and spacious. It was probably where they kept the trucks because there was no ceiling and the ground was hard packed dirt.

Drew led me to a closed, rusty garage door. Beside it, was a young boy about my age, who sat slouched on a paint bucket.

"Congratulations, you win the job of watching her." Drew mocked, shoving my wrists out towards the boy, and then walking away.

The boy watched him walk away and then he let go of my wrists. He then opened the garage door that revealed a dark room. This small gesture confused me. He actually trusted me not to run away? Well this place was filled with watching guns.

The boy grabbed the rope that held my wrists and untied them. He took out a pocket knife and cut the gag over my mouth then led me to the dark garage.

When I was in, he flipped a light switch and closed the garage door, leaving me alone with cardboard boxes.

The light bulb offered little light but it sufficed. I was able to see most of my surroundings, though there wasn't much to see. The room was filled with mouse eaten boxes and paint buckets.

It was also really cold.

Luckily, I traded my leather jacket for my denim earlier this morning. So I wedged my butt in one of the corners of the garage and tightly hugged the jacket around me.

By the looks of it, The University of Arizona would have to wait.

**I'm thinking this story my end up to be a trilogy or a series…. Not sure. **

**Review my minions! Then I shall give you free pugs named unicorn! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You Guys ROCK! **

**Seriously, I am amazed at the feedback and everything :)**

**XX- Torches**

Chapter Five

_You know me,  
I had plans,  
But they just disappeared  
To the back of my mind.  
__-Little Black Submarines by The Black Keys_

In six days I would be off to the college of my dreams… wouldn't I?

I couldn't help but feel that we may be trapped under this bubble for a while. Meaning I may be stuck in this garage for a while.

It sucked.

The light bulb that once lit up this storage room had gone out; leaving me sitting here, unknowing.

I could tell it was night, because the light of the moon seeped in from the outline of the garage door. It occurred to me that I could just lift the door, but I wouldn't be able to escape.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back. I was still in the same corner I had wedged myself in just hours before.

I heard the garage door move. My heart leaped in fright.

I felt my heart drop once I saw the face of the driver peek in. He smiled at my reaction and threw the rest of the garage door up. He walked over to me with a rope.

Damn.

…

We climbed numerous stairs. I tripped a lot, considering it was probably 12 o'clock at night. I was then led to an office that overlooked the whole factory.

Just location of the office itself scared me.

We walked inside the musty office to be greeted by a spikey haired teenager with his feet on the desk. Fitz.

I had seen him around town. He would always hang out with shady gangs and always creep in alleys. This was the guy who took over Degrassi?

Fitz chuckled once he caught sight of me, "Thank you Jake."

Jake. That sounded familiar too.

Jake nodded and walked over to the far side of the room. He stared at me, amused.

Fitz returned his gaze towards me, "Now what were you doing out in the woods?" His tone made me feel sick.

I decided I should just stay quiet. The less they knew about me, the better.

Fitz arched an eyebrow when I didn't answer. He then smiled and shrugged, "Fine. Be that way. I'll be back for you tomorrow night."

What did he mean by that?

I tried to keep my face expressionless and my breathing even. I couldn't burst into panic-attack mode, that wouldn't go over well.

I glanced over at Jake who just stood there, leaning against the wall and smiling smugly. I turned back to Fitz, whose face held the same expression.

I felt like crying. No not because my feelings were hurt or I missed my mommy. I was crying because I have never felt so helpless. Anything that happened to me now, I wouldn't have any control of.

I sighed, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Put her back." Fitz said, once he stared me down enough.

I felt relieved. Not that I was going back to the dark, musty garage. It was because I could be alone. I was always fond of being alone. My whole social life for example.

So when Jake threw me back into the garage, I quickly scrambled to my corner and soaked in the welcomed loneliness.

…

_It was bright. The fire. It was hot too. _

_We all just stood on the roof of Degrassi and watched as the rest of the town disappeared in the flames. We worried about ourselves and cried for the ones that didn't make it. _

_I looked up and watched the helicopters hover outside of the Snow Globe. I turned around and saw the nearby wall of the Snow Globe. I could see people huddled outside of it. They were pounding and screaming. You couldn't hear anything from the other side. You could just see their mouths open and close. I died a little when I saw my parents and Owen pounding along with everyone else. They were saying something, but there was no way I could hear them. _

_Without thinking I ran for the ladder and began to climb down. I could hear people yelling for me to stop. I didn't listen._

_As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran for my parents and Owen. I pressed my hands against the invisible wall. _

_They were telling me something. Their eyes were wide with fear and their mouths were moving frantically. _

_I tried to make out what they were saying but then I was yanked by the wrist. _

I didn't see who it was because I woke up.

My neck and upper back was cramped from the odd position I slept in.

I peered through the crack of the garage door. It was probably four in the morning.

I sighed and went back to my corner.

I spent some time thinking about my dream. I had called the bubble a Snow Globe. That was an appropriate name I suppose.

I also wondered about what my parents and Owen were trying to tell me.

I had seen this kind of thing in movies. Where the person kept having this reoccurring dream and someone was telling them something and at the very end they finally find out what it is.

I sighed once again.

I heard the garage door creak. I jumped. What did Fitz want now? Didn't he say he would come back tomorrow night? My heart beat rapidly.

The door slowly lifted, but only half way. What?

I was shocked when I saw the face of the boy that was sitting on the paint bucket the other day.

I looked around outside and then motioned me to come forward. Not really having a choice, I did.

He gently grabbed my wrist and led me out. I had to crawl on my knees to get under the small door space.

He led me around to the side of the garage. I was confused when I saw a wheel burrow. I looked over at the boy in question.

"Get in." Was his answer.

"What?" I asked, this just seemed stupid.

"Do you want out of here or not? Get in."

Wait, was he helping me escape? Maybe this was just a trap.

I eyed him warily as I got in the wheel burrow.

…

**Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited Chapter Six!**

Chapter Six

_I don't know where I belong.  
I don't know where I went wrong.  
__-Ho Hey by Lumineers_

The boy looked down at me under his beanie. "You settled?" he whispered. I nodded in response.

He turned away and grabbed a filled trash bag and laid it on top of me. He grabbed another one, adjusting them so they covered me fully. He saw my expression and smiled slightly, "Don't worry; it's just filled with paper." I nodded, and relaxed as much as I could. He grabbed the last bag and covered my face.

"Just stay quiet." He whispered.

I felt the wheelbarrow lift and begin to move. The ride wasn't harsh at all, though my position was uncomfortable.

The ride seemed to take forever. My legs and back were starting to cramp up. _Just a while longer, _I reminded myself.

Finally the wheelbarrow came to a stop. I could feel the wheelbarrow drop, but I stayed still, waiting for orders.

I heard a gate silently creak. And then I felt the wheelbarrow lift again and begin to move.

It was only a minute later that I heard shouts and hollers.

I heard the boy curse under his breath. He threw the bags off me and grabbed my wrist, harshly pulling me out. He then began to run.

I was caught off guard, so I stumbled, landing on my knees. Pain shot up from my left knee, but sensing the urgency, I pushed the pain back and began to run.

I glanced back, seeing a mob of people tearing at the trash bags, and howling in anger when they saw that there was nothing but paper.

Like animals.

I turned back, only to hear a scratchy voice yell, "Hey! Maybe they have food."

The boy dragged me along with him even faster. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and ran.

We were sprinting about the same pace until the boy tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

I grasped his hand and pulled him up and we began running again.

"This way!" he yelled. I let him in front of me as we ran into a thick pack of bushes.

I lost sight of him then. I had to follow the sound of crunching leaves, which was hard since I was crunching leaves also.

I knew I was getting cut by the oddly sharp branches. I could feel the sting of scratches on my face and arms.

Finally I broke through the bushes, landing on my left knee. I hissed at the pain.

"Damn."

I looked over and saw the boy sitting there. He had a lot of scratches on his face.

I gingerly sat back on my butt and leaned on my wrists. My arms and face stung from the branches and my left knee's pain throbbed.

"Yo man, are you okay?" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a dude running up. He looked familiar. What was his name? Oh yes! K.C.

I began to attempt rolling my jean leg up to get a look at me knee, but I was interrupted by a familiar chuckle.

I looked up to see the face of Eli Goldsworthy looking down at me. He smirked and shook his head slowly, "Oh Edwards, I told you so."

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Oh and when you review, start out with this sentence, "Oh Mighty Torches…" Thank you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**How are my peeps?**

**Special shout out to ZebraDophin for being the ONLY one to call me "Oh Mighty Torches". Come on people! No love? **

**Haha, I kid, I didn't take it THAT much to heart. ;)**

**Okay here is Chappy Seven :D (CAUTION: SHORT CHAPTER)**

Chapter Seven

_Some nights I stay up  
cashing in my bad luck.  
Some nights I call it  
A draw.  
-Some Nights by Fun._

I sat on a bench with my left leg propped up on one of those plastic chairs.

My savior, whose name I learned was Adam, sat next to me, getting treated for some nasty scratches on his face.

"So why did you save me?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Well I was there to get some information for J.T., and I was requested to pick you up." Adam answered, hissing in pain as one of the nurses put alcohol on one of his scratches.

"Requested?" Who would care in the first place.

"Can't say who. But yeah." I felt slightly annoyed by his answer.

I sighed, "Okay, so who is J.T.?"

"J.T. is the leader of the smart people."

I looked at him in question.

"Well, as soon this whole Snow Globe thing popped up, J.T. took charge and rallied up people who he knew wouldn't go crazy. Kind of like a…."

"A resistance?" I interrupted.

Adam cocked his head to the side in thought, "Uh, yeah kind of. More like a sane community waiting for the government to help."

He made this place sound a little more helpless than I liked.

But I just nodded.

About five seconds later Eli walked through the tent's entrance and laughed when he saw us.

"Stuff it, Eli." Adam muttered, throwing a nearby pillow at him.

Eli caught it with ease and set it on a cot.

"How did this even happen?" Eli asked, pointing at Adam's scratches and my swollen knee.

"I'll have you know, we were being chased by a mob of crazy Degrassi people." I said with as much spite as I could muster.

Eli's eyebrows rose with concern. "That's….. not good."

I scoffed, "You're telling us."

Eli just sighed and sat on one of the cots, "They are like animals out there. It's so weird."

I was slightly caught off guard by Eli's change of attitude.

"So why are you here?" Adam asked, taking a sip of water from a nearby cup.

"J.T. needs you to tell him what you found out." Eli said, turning his focus back.

"Well I didn't get much, considering I had to leave early to save someone."

At first I took offense to this, as if he were blaming me. But then I realized he was looking at _Eli._ And he was glaring at Adam and…. blushing?

Whoa, wait. Was it Eli that asked Adam to save me? That's ridiculous! He hates me….. right?

I stared at Eli but he refused to return my gaze.

"Look, J.T. just wants to know what you know." And with that, he stood up and stomped out of the tent.

Wow.

**Sorry it was short! I will try to make them longer.**

**Okay let's see some reviews…. *cough* All mighty Torches *cough* ;) lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time, no update right? **

**How long has it been? A year? Damn, sorry about my mini hiatus. I've actually been doing another fan fiction on a different website for Foster the People and just kinda strayed from this. But, I will try to juggle and continue this. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight

_How do you wake someone up from inside a dream?  
-Ize of The World by The Strokes_

"This is where we all sleep." Adam explained, pointing to a small, white house.

I blinked. "All of us? How is there even enough space?"

Adam shrugged, "We make space."

Right now Adam was taking me on the grand tour instead of talking to JT like Eli said he should. Adam seemed to care less about JT's orders.

This whole 'safe place' Adam has taken me to was surrounded by forest; not too different from where I stayed before Fitz's thugs got a hold of me.

"That's our food and necessities supply." Adam said, pointing to a large, red barn.

I nodded slowly beginning to get bored. I stopped walking and Adam looked at me in question, "Listen, this is really nice and I thank you for your kindness, but I really got to go."

Adam didn't seem to understand, "Go? Where are you going to go? We're kinda trapped right now."

I shrugged, "I need to get back to my van. I have stuff there. But, I promise I'll come back."

Adam shook his head, "No, Edwards I can't let you do that. JT needs to talk to you and I'm under strict orders not to let you leave."

I scoffed, "Strict orders? Who gave you strict orders?"

"JT. And until you talk to JT, you're my responsibility."

I bit my lip, "I don't think so, Adam. I'm my own person and I can leave whenever I want. And aren't _you _supposed to be talking to JT right now? See you later."

Adam sighed as I began to walk away, "Can you just stay and talk to them? I'll even let you leave without them knowing a thing."

I stopped walking and arched an eyebrow. "You'll _let_ me leave? Gee, thanks but no thanks."

"Please, Clare. After all, I _did_ save you."

I sighed, he had a point. "Fine, let's go."

…

"Adam, I asked you to come here as soon as you and Clare got treated. It's been an hour."

JT was tall. He was a couple years older than me; he had short, brown hair and tired, brown eyes. He was attractive.

Adam sighed, "I know, I know. But we're here now."

JT just waved Adam away, "Let me to talk to Clare first. Get out."

Adam nodded and scurried out of the room.

JT's 'office' was pretty much a shack. The floor and walls were dusty and damp and the desk looked as if it may crumble at any moment.

JT gave me an apologetic glance, "Sorry about that. Is there anything that you need? Food, water, clothes?"

"Um, clothes would be nice." I said, carefully sitting on a fold-out chair facing JT's desk.

JT nodded, "I'll send Eli to get you some later."

"Anyway," he continued, "do you mind telling me what exactly is happening in Degrassi?"

I shrugged, why not? "Well, Fitz has taken over the whole place. He was a part of this well-known gang or whatever before things went crazy."

JT nodded again, "I know him."

"Well, he and these other guys apparently have most of the food and water in this factory. The whole town has been trying to break in, only to get shot down by these guys in black t-shirts," I shuddered, "It's horrible."

JT cursed under his breath, "This isn't good at all. So many people are going to die because of them."

"They can't cause that much damage, can they? Degrassi citizens are going to break in sooner or later." I asked. Fitz had a hollow head. Sooner or later we'll be saved.

JT shook his head, "They have the upper hand right now. I mean, think about it. We are under an impenetrable bubble. What if they start a fire? We are trapped. When they take all of the food? We will starve."

"Can't we grow food?" I asked, but then remembered the day the Snow Globe trapped us. It had been raining and it stopped when the bubble appeared.

"Oh God." I began to panic. No rain meant no water and no grown food. All we had was the foods we had before the bubble and Fitz had most of that and we were rationing what we had here.

JT put a hand on my arm, "Hopefully things won't get that bad, but we need to get Fitz out and Degrassi controlled. That's our best chance of survival."

"But that's impossible." I squeezed my eyes shut. We're dead, we're dead, we're dead….

"No it's not. We can do this. And maybe we'll be saved before then." JT said with a small smile.

I nodded slowly, that made me feel a little better.

"Um by the way," I began, something coming to mind, "I need to get back to my car and it's on the other side of town. But I can make it back, I swear."

JT breathed through his teeth and shook his head, "Sorry, you can't. We need to keep everyone here."

"Please, I-"

JT turned toward the door, "Eli!" He called.

Eli walked in wearing a dirty pair of jeans and a blue jean jacket; he didn't even glance at me.

"Take Clare to get some new clothes and some food."

Eli nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. I could tell that this was going to be awkward.

He led me to the red barn where Adam said the food and necessities were.

Inside it was big and spacious. The walls, floors, and ceiling were made of termite eaten, wooden beams. Separate fold-out tables were filled with foods, drinks, clothes, soaps, and other useful items. Giant guys monitored the tables, making sure no one stole.

"Wow." I muttered as we walked to the clothes table.

Eli scoured through the clothes and handed me a purple t-shirt and faded jeans, "These look like they fit you. There's a room in the back you can change in. I'll be by the food table."

I nodded and went to the back to change.

Eli seemed less outgoing ever since Adam hinted that Eli was the one that requested my survival. The whole thing didn't make much sense.

Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that Eli wanted to save me. But why would he want to?

I walked out and Eli was standing by the food table like he said he would.

He handed me a small packet of peanut butter crackers.

"Thanks," I said taking them, "but I should be going now."

Eli laughed, some of his sarcastic spirit showing again, "Yeah Adam told me about you leaving. Where are you planning to go?"

I sighed, "I want to go back and get to my van. I have stuff that I need. And you can't keep me from going either."

Eli nodded, "Okay, sure go ahead."

I nodded also, "_Thank you_."

"But I'm coming with you."

I stopped, "What? No you aren't!"

Eli patted me on the shoulder, "Yeah I am. You need another person around and I already risked my skin to save you. You owe me. I'll tell JT if I need to. He'll keep you in the Jail if it comes to that."

So he admitted to saving me.

"JT would not."

"Would too."

I sighed, irritated. "You know what? Fine. Come along if you need to. But bring enough supplies for the both of us and meet me behind the house that everyone sleeps in tonight."

"The Sleep House?" Eli asked, satisfied that he won our fight.

I shrugged, "Yeah that."

"Great, I'll see you then." Eli replied, his sarcastic tone back in full swing.

I watched him as he jogged out of the barn and out of view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_After all, you do know best.  
-Save a Life by The Fray_

It was a full moon and people who I supposed were guards stood at the edge of the temporary settlement, looking out into the dark woods.

I made sure to crouch behind a no longer working air conditioner in hopes the light of the moon wouldn't give me away to the guards. Because, according to Eli, there was jail JT sent you to if you disobeyed and it wasn't the place you wanted to be in.

I wonder how JT got the leadership position in the first place. I mean, there are adults here who are way older than him. Why would they put their faith in a teenager?

I sat down on my butt, still under the shadow and cover of the air conditioner. Where was Eli?

Eli. So many questions about him. Why was he a dick? Why did he ask Adam to save me? Why was he coming with me to get back to my van?

I had many reasons to get back to my van. My Dad's shotgun was there, canned food and water, clothes, and sentimental things I took from the house. It was all just sitting there unattended in the woods. I would be lucky if it wasn't all stolen.

"Ready?"

I jumped, almost screaming. I looked up and saw Eli dressed in a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. It was something I always saw him wearing in school. He blended perfectly in the shadows while my purple shirt and my light jeans almost seemed to glow in the full moon's light.

"Yeah, do you have everything?" I whispered, still crouched down in my hiding spot.

Eli nodded, "You need to change. We'll be caught in a second if you dress like that."

I agreed and he handed me darker jeans and a black t-shirt. I crept behind the house after making Eli close his eyes and I changed.

"Okay, let's go." I said, grabbing a backpack from Eli and stuffing my worn clothes in it.

"Great, now follow me. There is only one way out of here without getting caught but you have to do exactly what I say." Eli said, looking around, mentally building up his strategy.

I nodded and Eli motioned for me to follow.

We began crawling on the ground towards an old oak tree, hoping we blended in with the dark grass and dirt.

My hands were being pricked by burrs and rocks but I stayed silent, taking a second to brush my hands off on my jeans.

Finally we made it to the oak tree. We pressed ourselves against the rough trunk as much as we could, hoping the slight camouflage would be enough.

"Okay," Eli whispered, "We need to get through that low part in the fence without that guy seeing us." He was pointing to the part of the bobbed wire fence that seemed loose and the huge, muscular guy that guarded near that area.

"Why are there guards in the first place? Shouldn't we be able to leave whenever we want?" I asked. I was starting to think JT was just as bad as Fitz.

Eli looked at me and shrugged, "Well, JT thinks he is doing the best for us. He wants to keep as many people as safe as possible; even if that means becoming a tyrant. He also wants to keep Fitz out."

I nodded slowly. I guess that made sense. But I wasn't sure if JT was a trustworthy leader. I barely knew the guy. But Eli seems to trust him.

"Okay, look," Eli began, breaking me out of my stupor. "We can cut through here and hide behind that gas tank. Then from there we can run over to that well. Then maybe we can get through without being spotted."

I mentally went through Eli's plan. The gas tank and the well were pretty far away from each other and the guard may see us. But maybe if we were fast and discreet enough, we could make it.

"Sounds good," I approved.

Without another spoken word, we half-sprinted, half-crawled over to the gas tank. We crouched behind that and Eli peeked over the side to look at the guard.

"He didn't see us." Eli affirmed.

I let out the breath I had been holding in. We were almost there, but we still had to find a way to get to the well without being caught.

Eli sighed and wiped his forehead, "Change of plans."

"Huh?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a little panicked.

"We ram right into the guard. Take him off guard and run into the woods, got that?"

Eli was speaking so fast and quietly that it took me awhile to realize what he was saying.

"What? No-" But before I could say anymore, Eli took off, sprinting towards the large man. I impulsively ran after him.

Eli and I rammed into the guard with a surprisingly strong amount of force, knocking the guard off his feet.

"Fuck!" The man yelled, alerting all the other guards.

I took a second to look back. About 20 guards were running towards us, guns in hand.

"Shit Clare, come on!" Eli yelled, already on the other side of the fence.

"Oh!" I quickly wriggled my way through the fence and began sprinting alongside Eli. Behind us, I could hear gunshots.

"They're shooting at us, Eli!" I screamed. What was that all about?

"I know, just run." Eli yelled back.

Dead leaves and dirt flew up from behind us as we jumped over logs and tripped over the ground.

We ran through a creek, soaking our shoes and pant legs. Water splashed about us. Eli lent me a hand to help me out of the creek and behind me I heard shouts and dogs barking.

"Damn, they have the whole brigade after us." Eli stated in wonder as we ran. He was just as confused as I was.

Was JT that crazy enough to kill anyone who left? Even his own friends? Or did they think we were a part of Fitz's gang and were trying to break in?

Then we broke through the woods, our feet now hitting concrete instead of grass. But we didn't stop there. Eli grabbed my wrist and we both sprinted to a nearby abandoned house. We jumped over the fence that surrounded the back yard and hid.

We sat there in silence, huffing and puffing. We were cold, wet, and covered in mud.

All you could hear were the desperate cries and conversations of people nearby and faraway. It was haunting. I shivered.

"Why were they shooting at us, Eli?" I asked once we were sure they weren't near us.

Eli shrugged, "I don't know. They are either desperate not to let anyone escape or they thought we were with Fitz."

I nodded, that was what I thought.

"So where is your van?" Eli asked, his breathing even now.

"In the woods behind the Degrassi High School. That was where I stayed before Jake and this other guy found me."

Eli stayed silent for a while and then nodded, "Okay, I think we can get there tomorrow night. But now we should probably rest for a while and regroup in the morning."

Eli was pretty prepared when it came to planning. He had this perfect strategy for everything and his mind worked efficiently in a crisis. I admit, I kind of admired him because of it.

Huh, I never would've thought that I would say that.

"I don't think I'm going back after we get my van." I said quietly after we laid down in the abandoned yard. It was pretty uncomfortable and the only thing we had for a pillow was our backpacks.

I didn't want to go back to JT. I decided I didn't like or trust him one bit.

Eli was quiet for so long that I thought he didn't hear me. But finally he answered.

"I don't blame you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, looking over at his silhouette. I could almost see his face in the darkness.

I saw him shrug, "I'm not sure."

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Eli had always been a loner and so was I. But now…

Now I wanted Eli around. Suddenly I felt as if we were in this together and I didn't want to be alone anymore.

The feeling of needing a companion was weird. But I guess desperate times can make a person despise loneliness. Even me of all people.


End file.
